Kamen Rider Clash
"Those who don't fight won't survive. Now, fight!" OCs from Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight Characters Kamen Riders 16 Riders Kamen Rider Clash • Tsubasa Narumi (家老 翼 Narumi Tsubasa) Tsubasa is the 1st competitor. He finds himself drafted into the Rider War after finding a mysterious card deck. Kamen Rider Karus • Keiji Kurobane (黒羽 刑事 Kurobane Keiji) Keiji is the 2nd competitor of the Rider War who is an undercover officer who takes his job seriously. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Kamen Rider Sickle • Shinobu Seikatsu (生活 忍 Seikatsu Shinobu) Shinobu is the 3rd competitor of the Rider War. A martial art student who is brave enough to stop the Mirror Monsters from attacking. He likes to tease others like Tsubasa. Kamen Rider Ryoshi • Kiba Fudo (不動 牙 Fudō Kiba) Kiba is the 4th competitor of the Rider War who only here to hunt other Riders. Kamen Rider Kraken • Yoshikai Minami (水波 吉海 Minami Yoshikai) Yoshikai is the 5th competitor of the Rider War. He is always been an adventurous type, wanting to see the world and experience it for himself. This adventurous spirit eventually lead him to a path of athleticism, as he's fearless and hot-tempered. Kamen Rider Midnight • Yoruga Maruto (丸東 夜我 Maruto Yoruga) Yoruga is the 6th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Rapid • Suzumi Hayaka (速香 鈴美 Hayaka Suzumi) Suzumi is the 7th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Venom • Azake Kodo (硬度 嘲 Kōdō Azake) Suzumi is the 8th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ceta • Fuyumi Misaka (美坂 冬木 Misaka Fuyumi) Fuyumi is the 9th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Volt • Kashima Tsuji (辻 鹿島 Tsuji Kashima) Kashima is the 10th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ragno • Yakumo Yuuta (優太 八雲 Yūta Yakumo) Yakumo is the 11th competitor of the Rider War. He is an insane man who broke out of the prison by transforming into the rider. Kamen Rider Yuzuru • Fumina Tsurumi (鶴美 史奈 Tsurumi Fumina) Fumina is the 12th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Vixen • ??? Female rider based on a fox/kitsune. She is the 13th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Skates • ??? Male rider based on a penguin. He is the 14th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Vespa • ??? A female rider based on a bee/wasp. She is the 15th competitor of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Nanook • ??? A male rider based on a polar bear. He is the 16th competitor of the Rider War. Others Kamen Rider Apeiros • ??? Apeiros is the Ouroboros-themed ruler of the 16 Riders; Odin equivalent. Kamen Rider Crush • Dark Tsubasa (鏡像の翼 Kyōzō no Tsubasa, Dark Side Tsubasa) Dark Tsubasa is the Mirror World counterpart of Tsubasa Narumi; Ryuga equivalent. Kamen Rider Tomura • ??? The 17th rider based on a jackal; Abyss equivalent. Specials Kamen Rider Black Knight • ??? A male rider based on a vampire bat. Kamen Rider Clash Survive by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Clash Survive :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave30 4 Kamen Rider Yuzuru: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Yuzuru: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave14 0 Kamen Rider Yuzuru by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Yuzuru :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave33 0 Kamen Rider Clash Title by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Clash Title :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave9 1 Kamen Rider Clash by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Clash :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave68 12 Kamen Rider Karus by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Karus :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave50 2 Kamen Rider Sickle by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Sickle :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave53 7 Kamen Rider Ryoshi by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ryoshi :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave53 8 Kamen Rider Kraken by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Kraken :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave50 7 Kamen Rider Midnight by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Midnight :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave39 4 Kamen Rider Rapid by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Rapid :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave46 7 Kamen Rider Venom by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Venom :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave48 6 Kamen Rider Ceta by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ceta :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave39 5 Kamen Rider Volt by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Volt :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave32 6 Kamen Rider Ragno by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ragno :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave35 7 Kamen Rider Clash: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Clash: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave25 1 Kamen Rider Clash: Glidiator Advent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Clash: Glidiator Advent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave17 1 Kamen Rider Karus: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Karus: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave19 2 Kamen Rider Sickle: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Sickle: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave20 0 Kamen Rider Ryoshi: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ryoshi: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave16 0 Kamen Rider Kraken: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Kraken: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave18 0 Kamen Rider Midnight: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Midnight: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave17 0 Kamen Rider Rapid: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Rapid: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave18 0 Kamen Rider Venom: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Venom: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave15 0 Kamen Rider Ceta: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ceta: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave16 1 Kamen Rider Volt: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Volt: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWave11 2 Kamen Rider Ragno: Final Vent Card by DarkTidalWave Kamen Rider Ragno: Final Vent Card :icondarktidalwave:DarkTidalWa Category:Kamen Rider Clash Category:OC Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight